1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traffic control devices and, more particularly, to a traffic control sign adapted to automatically unfold and display the message STOP and display flashing messages SIGNAL OUT and 4 WAY upon power failure to traditional traffic lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traffic lights are well know devices which are periodically subject to failure in view of power loss from their electrical power source. As a result, approaching drivers to an intersection posed with such problem are at extreme risk for vehicle collision and injury. It is therefore desirable that traffic control remains fully functional in the event that traditional traffic lights cease to function upon power interruption.
Accordingly, there is a need for a for a traffic control sign which automatically unfolds and displays traffic control messages upon power failure to traditional traffic lights, and automatically enfolds upon resumption of power in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the traffic control sign fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,609, issued in the name of Comiskey, Jr. discloses a motorless traffic-control sign that automatically displays a traffic-control message when electrical power is absent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,714 B1, issued in the name of Hubbell discloses an illuminated, solar powered, vehicle activated, traffic sign designed to improve safety and traffic flow on highways and highway intersections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,805 B1, issued in the name of Simon discloses a traffic light with a device that reveals remaining time until a traffic light changes its signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,336, issued in the name of Mosele et al. discloses an auxiliary traffic light having a strobe light actuated upon power failure incapacitating primary light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,584, issued in the name of Kaye et al. discloses a traffic control system comprised of an on site pre-timed unit which can be utilized as a backup unit to centrally control traffic control systems or as a stand alone unit in areas which cannot easily be controlled by a central system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,841, issued in the name of Potter discloses a pedestrian traffic control system comprised of an endless belt to successively display visible command signs in a window of a display unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,481, issued in the name of Wys discloses an apparatus for covering a face of a traffic signal with a warning sign in response to a power failure of the traffic signal.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a traffic control sign which automatically unfolds and displays traffic control messages upon power failure to traditional traffic lights, and automatically enfolds upon resumption of power in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.